The present invention relates generally to test execution logs, and more particularly to analyzing test execution logs.
System testing of software or hardware is conducted on a complete, integrated system to evaluate the system's compliance with its specified requirements. System testing takes the “integrated” software components that have passed integration testing and also the software system itself integrated with any applicable hardware system(s). The purpose of integration testing is to detect any inconsistencies between the software units that are integrated together (called assemblages) or between any of the assemblages and the hardware. System testing is a more limited type of testing; it seeks to detect defects both within the “inter-assemblages” and also within the system as a whole.
System testing is performed on the entire system in the context of a Functional Requirement Specification(s) (FRS) and/or a System Requirement Specification (SRS). System testing tests not only the design but also the behavior and even the believed expectations of the customer. It is also intended to test up to and beyond the bounds defined in the software/hardware requirements specification(s).